


A loyal husband

by lockedlocke



Series: Camboy!Steve & Loyal Viewer Bucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad dragon toys, Blowjobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Happy Bucky Barnes, Happy Steve Rogers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married boys, Over stimulation, PWP, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostate Orgasms, Safe word is instantly respected and consent is asked before proceeding, Shameless Smut, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Tattooed Bucky Barnes, Top Bucky Barnes, Usage of Safe Word, everybody is happy, experimenting, porn with a little plot, safe word, steve has a real good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedlocke/pseuds/lockedlocke
Summary: “What got you so excited?” Steve asks and shifts some more, feeling a stretch in his side. He closes his book and keeps his finger in between the pages to keep track of where he had left off. Bucky is wearing that ridiculously oversized hoodie, that makes him both look hipster and homeless at the same time.“I updated your wish list for work,” Bucky says and scratches his nose.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Camboy!Steve & Loyal Viewer Bucky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358008
Comments: 7
Kudos: 230





	A loyal husband

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unedited, it's been sitting in my drafts for a little while and I wrapped it up these past few days. The sheath in question is from Bad Dragon's website, the flint one, onyx and gold dazzle, if you're interested just what exactly Bucky's wearing. 
> 
> The fic has one use of safe word due to over stimulation, which is instantly respected and consent is asked before proceeding. Hope you enjoy the fic!

“Oh  _ hell _ yes,” Bucky exclaims behind him. Steve lols his head back against the back of the couch and tries to get a look at what got Bucky so excited all of a sudden. Hamburger is lying curled up in his lap, wearing a cat sweater that Winnie had knitted for him, and purs contently. 

Steve can only barely make Bucky out by the kitchen counter, he sees that there’s a box on the counter, but he can’t make out more than that. Steve shifts a little and rests his chin on the back of the couch. Hamburger lets out a disgruntled noise and rather than settling again, he gets up and walks of Steve’s lap. 

“Awesome,” Bucky mutters before sucking at his lower lip. Steve smiles faintly at the excitement of his husband. Bucky has his hair up in a bun, some soft, weak little curls are at the nape of his neck and he’s wearing his heavy framed glasses again. 

“What got you so excited?” Steve asks and shifts some more, feeling a stretch in his side. He closes his book and keeps his finger in between the pages to keep track of where he had left off. Bucky is wearing that ridiculously oversized hoodie, that makes him both look hipster and homeless at the same time. 

“I updated your wish list for work,” Bucky says and scratches his nose. Eyes still focused of the content of the box, then he looks to Steve. His cheeks are a little bit red along with the tip of his nose. Had he gone out? Steve had been to focused on his book to notice. “Remember when you got one of those, tentacle dildo things?” 

“Did you get us more tentacles?” Steve asks with a scrunched nose, wondering why on earth that Bucky would get them more of those. He had no clue which viewer had gifted him that damn tentacle, but Steve wasn’t about to use it. He was willing to do a lot of things but that was where he drew a line. Bucky snorts. 

“No, I didn’t get us more tentacles,” Bucky assures him with a smile, picks up the box and heads over to him. “I checked out their website, cause you got to admit, it was a fine looking dildo, craft wise, and turns out they had a lot of fun stuff. So I updated your work wishlist with some stuff I do think you’d like, and. It looks like someone got you something.” 

“What did you add?” Steve asks, mildly interested now and looks for his bookmark. He replaces his finger with it and then puts the book on the table. He scoots some to the side to make more space for Bucky. Bucky puts the box on their table, but first goes over to the armchair where Hamburger is waiting. He lifts the blanket, revealing that Hot Dog was already underneath all curled up and napping. Now pleased, Hamburger hops up under the blanket and lays down beside his brother, Bucky drops the blanket. 

“I added a sheath, for me to wear, when I’m fucking you,” Bucky says, he’s practically chirping. Steve raises an amused eyebrow and rest his head in his hand as he watches Bucky open the box. He pulls out some brown recycle paper and tosses it to the floor. Next is some purple paper. 

“A sheath?” Steve asks, amused himself at Bucky’s excitement. He’s not entirely sure what Bucky means, but a few ideas are forming in his head. Bucky picks out something in black that’s wrapped in plastic. He fumbles some with the plastic, tears it off and tosses it to the floor. He holds up a toy that’s almost a little bit scaly, on it all over are golden sparkles that seem to catch the light. There is no tip, just a hole. Steve adjusts himself in the couch and leans in for a better look. 

“That is a lot nicer than the tentacle,” Steve agrees and settles against the couch again, resting his chin on Bucky’s shoulder and reaches out to squeeze it. “So, like you wear it?” 

“Uhuh,” Bucky says and flips it over in the palm of his hands. It’s thicker than Bucky, which makes sense. Steve isn’t sure that he even has a toy that is that thick, maybe one that reaches close. Still, he feels pretty confident that he can take it. “You’re hesitating, I can tell, what’s on your mind?” Bucky asks when Steve doesn’t give him an instant reply. 

“I’m not hesitating,” Steve says and takes the toy from Bucky’s hand to get a better feel at it. “Just caught of guard. I bet I’ll feel full ” He says and looks at him with a smirk. Bucky’s smile grows to a grin and he nods. 

“Yeah you will,” He says and kisses Steve on his cheek. 

\--

“Does it fit?” Steve asks just as Bucky gets the sheath on. He glances up to his husband who has a focused look written all over his face, his brows are furrowed a little and it appears that he’s not really seeing anything. Then Bucky manages to do something with the sheath, adjusts it just a little and breaks out in a grin. 

“Yeah it fits,” Bucky tells him and lets go of his cock, he leans in and gives Steve a sweet, soft little kiss. Steve kisses him back before glancing downwards to Bucky’s dick, now draped in the black and slightly golden toy. The tip is still out, a lovely red shade. 

“Think you can come like this? Just with the tip?” Steve asks and closes his hand around the toy. He doesn’t mind the silicone, if something Steve prefers silicone when it comes to their toys. Bucky feels thick and heavy in the palm of his hand. He strokes his thumb over the tip and looks up to his husband. He feels excited at the idea, wanting nothing else but Bucky to stretch him slowly and carefully, making him feel so full. It’s just not the same when he stretches himself with a toy on his own for work. Now it’s Bucky that will fuck him. 

“Only one way to find out sweetheart,” Bucky responds, watching Steve with dark eyes as he squeezes the sheath a bit. Bucky takes a sharp intake of breath. “It’s ribbed inside, that’ll help too.” 

Steve hums in response to him and scoots closer to the edge of the bed. He winks to Bucky and licks the tip of Bucky’s dick. Steve knows that he won’t be able to fit Bucky and the sheath in his mouth, but he can give the tip all the attention that Bucky wants. He licks his tongue over it again, getting it nice and wet before he closes his lips around it and sucks lightly. 

Bucky groans a little and brushes his fingers over Steve’s hair. Steve makes a pleased noise at that, still sucking lightly at the tip. He can taste the slightly salty precum that leaks from it. It’s the best taste in the world, it’s exactly how his husband is supposed to taste. Bucky grips Steve’s hair, holding him in place but relaxed enough so Steve can break free whenever he wants. 

Steve hums a little, licking the tip again before brushing his tongue down the silicone sheath. Steve is used to the texture of it, but the shape of the sheath feels just a little bit odd under his tongue. The scales bump just a bit, and it makes Steve excited thinking about how that will feel when Bucky has worked him nice and sensitive. 

He licks one of Bucky’s balls, sucking it gently in his mouth. Bucky makes a hum of a noise, rocking his hips just a little bit closer. They pop out of his mouth and Steve licks back to the tip, stroking his tongue over the underside of the sheath. He just barely feels the black piece of jewelry just on the underside of Bucky’s dick. “This going to be okay?” Steve asks and gives it a light kiss, glancing up to Bucky. The last thing he wants is for Bucky to accidentally tear it off. 

“It’ll be just fine doll,” Bucky murmurs to him, lets go of Steve’s hair and strokes down Steve’s cheek, down his jaw and holds him. He gives Steve a smirk that makes something hot and heavy twirl in Steve’s gut. “Let me work you ready now, you wanna use the safe word?” Bucky asks and lets go of Steve’s jaw. 

Steve nods and pushes himself further up the bed. “Mango?” He asks Bucky, just to confirm. Bucky nods and mouths the word after him. They had only used the safe word two times before, once when Bucky had gotten Steve to sensitive, and another time when they had experimented with some light BDSM. Bucky had then freaked out to the point of nearly having a panic attack at being blindfolded and tied up, so it had been a good thing to have. It was comforting to know that they had it. 

“How many fingers do you want?” Bucky asks as he crawls up on the bed, closes in on Steve like he’s some sort of predator and kisses him. It makes it a little bit hard for Steve to think, and he blinks stupidly after the kiss.

  
“Three,” He settles with in the end, nodding a little. “Three, I’ll need three for that,” He says and looks down to Bucky’s cock in the black and gold silicone toy. Bucky is already thick, but the toy adds more girth than Steve takes, even for work. He’s confident he can manage it however, he’ll just need the time for it. 

“Tell me if I need to slow down okay?” Bucky reminds him and squeezes Steve’s arm. “And if we have to we’ll use four fingers. And if it’s still to much then it’s Mango and we stop, okay?” Bucky’s hand strokes up to Steve’s jaw, brushing his thumb over it. Steve only smiles in return to him and kisses his thumb to show that he agrees with their plan. 

“Now,” Bucky muses and leans in to kiss him one more time. Steve finds his body arching up to Bucky, wanting to feel Bucky’s skin against his own. “Would you turn around for me, please?” Bucky asks him with a little smirk, brushing their noses against one another. Steve practically purrs out a content noise at that. When Bucky moves back, Steve does as he was asked and rolls over onto his stomach. He crawls up further on the bed and feels the mattress shift behind him as Bucky gets further up behind him. 

Steve feels Bucky’s large hands on his ass, pawing at him. Steve makes another content noise at that and goes down on his elbows so his ass is up in the air. Bucky smacks him lightly, the touch makes Steve jolt a little as it surprises him, but in a good way. He lets Bucky know by moving toward the touch of his hand, which has now gone back to massaging him. 

“God you’re gorgeous like this, on all fours,” Bucky murmurs behind him. Fingers stroke down the back of Steve’s thigh, over his calf and then disappears. The next thing Steve hears is the pop of the cap to the tube of lube.

“It’s all for you darling,” Steve murmurs, shivering a little when he feels Bucky generously dripping the lube in between his asscheeks, spreading it with his fingers. Pushing them against him, not quite pushing in. Steve whines a little, moving his ass back against the touch and desperate for more. He’s been hard for so long now, desperate to feel something inside of him. 

“Oh you want this?” Bucky teases, pushes with his fingers a little and gives him some more of that lovely pressure. Steve whimpers at it and nods. Bucky’s fingers feel warm and slick. “Guess I’ll just have to give you one then.” Bucky pushes one finger in, agonizingly slow and giving Steve more than enough time to get used to it. He groans and feels a tingle rush up his spine, his forearms and biceps break out into goosebumps as Steve grinds his ass back against Bucky. 

“Fuck that feels good,” Steve murmurs, all while slowly rocking back against the touch, needing more of it inside him instantly. One finger is so easy to take that it instantly leaves him wanting for more. Bucky is just a bastard who doesn’t instantly give him another finger. Not until Steve begs, just a little. “C’mon Buck, please.” He whines. 

Bucky laughs a little in response, one hand still firmly on Steve’s ass and squeezes. He pulls his finger back a little, then presses it back in with another finger. Steve groans at that, feeling something electric sparkle up his back as he takes the second finger along with the first. “This what you want?” Bucky asks him, rocks his fingers in him and allows Steve’s hips the freedom to do the same. 

“Yes,” Steve murmurs in response, resting his forehead against the back of his arms, still gently rocking back against Bucky. Bucky laughs at him, deep and cheerful and Steve doesn’t mind in the slightest bit. He’s to busy enjoying the way that Bucky makes him feel, he’s positively thrilled at the thought of how Bucky will make him feel later while wearing that sleeve. 

“You’ll be feeling so good tonight darling, you won’t even know where you are.” Bucky promises him, working Steve nice and relaxed. Two fingers still work smoothly, Steve hardly needs any preparation for that either. So he doesn’t feel a nicer, better stretch when Bucky gives him three fingers, all while using that twist of his wrist. 

Steve stifles a noise at that. The twist never fails to get him ready. He wants to reach down to his cock and give himself a stroke, but for some reason he has a feeling that Bucky won't let him enjoy that. Not today. Not while he’s working him so loose, so messy with the lube that drips down on his balls, that make all of his ass feel so slippery and wet. “C’mon c’mon c’mon I need you now Buck, I need more.” Steve whines at him, grinding back against the fingers and groans. The sensation is lovely, but it doesn’t do enough. He doesn’t quite feel  _ enough _ . 

“You think you’re ready for that?” Bucky asks him, slows down his hand and lets Steve move at his own pace. It’s a bit faster than Bucky’s. “You think you can take it?” He asks, almost sounding a little uncertain. Steve smiles a little to himself, no matter how desperate Steve feels, Bucky never wants to hurt him. 

“Take it slow,” Steve assures him. “Take it slow and I’ll be fine. Lube up.” 

“Okay.” Bucky sounds a little uncertain, he shifts behind Bucky and slides his fingers out. Leaving Steve feel ridiculously empty. He whines a little in the hope that it’ll hurry Bucky up. He’s not certain that it works, but he hears Bucky get himself ready behind him. Taking his time to lube him up that extra little bit more. Then, Steve feels the press of Bucky’s tip against him. 

“C’mon c’mon c’mon,” Steve urges him, grabbing at the sheets underneath him in impatience. He bites down on his lower lip and tries to keep still. Tries not to move to much and let Bucky take his time. He has a feeling that all of this will feel like a lot, so it’s best if only one of them moves. 

“Eager.” Bucky laughs again and strokes a hand over Steve’s back, then grips his hip again and holds himself steady. “Tell me when it’s to much okay?” Bucky asks him on that sweet concerned voice of his. Steve nods a little and keeps biting down on his lower lip. Then he feels it. The tip of Bucky’s cock presses into him, then some more. And then the stretch begins.

Steve groans, the shape of Bucky feels so different now. Different from any toy he’s ever used on himself because  _ he _ used it on himself. He had control then. Of this he has no control whatsoever, it turns him on beyond belief. Bucky pushes more in him and Steve gasps, but he doesn’t stop. Steve isn’t telling him to stop and isn’t giving him the safe word. Trust, Steve trusts him. 

Bucky goes from normal, to a stretch, to fucking big in no time. It hurts just a little bit, the good kind of hurt that Steve knows he can get over if he just has a chance to breathe. Bucky notices it and strokes his hand up Steve’s spine, which is rigid and locked in place. “You okay?” 

“Just, slow down,” Steve manages to gasp, he shivers a little. The sensation is wonderful despite everything. Bucky makes a noise and keeps stroking his hand over Steve’s back, gently massaging the muscles until he relaxes a little. 

“Just a little bit more, and that’s the thickest it is, after that it’s just length sweetheart.” Bucky assures him. Steve lets out a high pitched little whine at that and nods. The muscles in his upper arms tremble a little, and he takes a deep breath. Slowly, he relaxes again. 

“Okay.” Steve nods, more to himself than to Bucky. “Okay, keep going, slowly.” Steve tells him. Bucky waits an additional few seconds, but then slowly pushes back in him. 

“F-fuck,” Steve gasps and swears he can see stars on the inside of his eyelids. Bucky stretches him, but it doesn’t hurt as much anymore. Instead it just leaves Steve with such a delicious sensation of feeling full. Steve is never going to go back for this. He fucking loves the toy, sheath, whatever it’s called and he wants so much more of it. 

“Okay?” Bucky asks, desperate for a little sign that Steve’s okay to keep going. He still moves so painfully slow, and then the rest of Bucky slides in easily as the sheath slims down again. Steve moans at that and shivers. He’s already certain that he’s quite the sight for Bucky, and that he’s gotta be leaking already. 

“More than okay, jesus christ.” Steve gasps and rests his forehead against his arms again, taking a couple of breaths and focuses on relaxing. On letting that tension in his body loose. “God you’re so big with that.” 

“Yeah? So this is a good idea?” Bucky asks and begins to slowly rock his hips against Steve. It’s not much, it’s barely a grind. But Bucky feels big enough that it almost feels overwhelming. Almost. There’s still an element of stretch involved as Steve slowly gets used to the way that Bucky feels now. It’s different, a good different. 

“Mhm.” Steve hums in response. It’s all that he can manage at that moment. He desperately tries to relax, but it’s hard when he’s pushing himself like this. In such a glorious, wonderful way however, Steve wouldn’t go back. He wants to feel more of it. He angles his hips a little dips his lower back a little and moves his hips back against Bucky’s. 

He’s so sensitive that he feels the little balls on the side, the scales on the underside as Bucky tests slowly to pull out further. Bucky does so calmly, slowly while Steve lets out a little whimper. Attentive of his body, the little reactions that it might be too much for Steve. Then Bucky thrusts his hips back into him. A little bit faster just to see if Steve can take it. He does, moaning and holding the bed sheets so tight that his knuckles turn white. 

“Okay?” Bucky asks, keeping up with the same movement and the new pace. Steve hasn’t given him any clear sign to stop yet, so he doesn’t. 

“Uhuh,” Steve tells him, nodding. He feels how his back breaks out in a sweat. “Holy fuck,” Steve moans again. Bucky moves his hips with more confidence now, thrusting with more ease as Steve relaxes and takes him easier now. Bucky lets out a laugh and slaps his ass, making Steve jolt with a groan. He loves the sting of it, hoping and wishing already that it leaves red marks over him. 

Bucky’s pace grows smoother. He finds a good pace and settles with it, thrusting into Steve with a moan of his own. Most of the sting is now gone and all that Steve begins to feel now pure, white blissful pleasure. His moans turn more high pitched. He cuts himself off with them and for a moment it feels like he can’t breathe. He’s leaking pre-cum still over their sheets and still so desperately wants to reach down and stroke himself. But that would take away from the pleasure that he’s already feeling. It would take it away and ruin it. 

“You close?” Bucky asks with a groan, his thrusts grow a little bit rougher. Tinted by a slightly sharper edge. Steve finds himself grinning. He can’t hide anything from his husband. 

“Uhuh,” Steve murmurs in return, wanting so desperately to come, wants that blissful feeling to take him all over and leave him trembling in Bucky’s arms. And it’s like Bucky knows what Steve wants. Bucky pushes Steve further up the bed with his hips and crawls up behind him. Slides an arm over his side and to his stomach, moves the hand up to Steve’s chest and pulls him up. 

Steve moves along with him, muscles in his arms burning so it’s mostly with Bucky’s effort that he comes up and rests against his husbands chest. Bucky instantly wraps both of his arms around Steve’s chest and keeps him in place. 

“Spread your legs,” Bucky says in his ear on a dark tone. For a moment Steve’s confused as to what Bucky means, but the sharp bite on the side of his neck makes him gasps and gives him sudden clarity. He spreads his legs a little bit further apart, lowering himself a little bit closer to the bed and improves the angle. Like this all he feels is Buck. Nice and thick and thrusting into him in such a way that it’s all he feels and all he can think about. 

“Fuck!” Steve gasps out and reaches behind him, grabbing hold of Bucky’s long hair with one hand and one of Bucky’s with the other, needing something to hold on to. This angle allows for the sheath to brush by his prostate. Steve can swear on that he can feel how the scales of the sheath rub against it and stimulates him, all while knowing that it’s not likely. He imagines it though, and a dull pressure spreads all over his groin.

Steve tenses up again, gasping for air and closes his eyes. He tilts his head back against Bucky’s shoulder and feels how every muscle in his body goes weak as Bucky makes him feel so good. So so amazingly good that he’s probably close to crying, if he’s not in tears already. Bucky is groaning, thrusting harder into him, grinding against him. Their skin slaps together but Steve barely hears it. He gasps and whimpers and whines and wants to squirm, thinks that he’s squirming all while he thinks he’s keeping perfectly still and taking everything that Bucky offers him. 

So when his orgasm finally hits him, it hits him with the force of a black star. Steve lets out a shout that quickly goes over to a loud groan. The muscles in his abdomen contract and he goes from leaning against Bucky, stretched out and open to turning his shoulders inwards and hunching forward. He would have fallen had Bucky not held him. Steve loses all control over his thighs, so what he feels of Bucky inside of him is everything, and then the muscles begin to twitch and tremble and Steve takes a deep, shaky breath. 

“You okay, doll?” Bucky asks, a little out of breath himself. A hand slides up to Steve’s throat, a touch that’s both suffocating and so tender. He stops his thrusts, giving himself a break and giving Steve the time that he needs to recover from an orgasm like that. Bucky always made him feel good whenever they fucked. But this was a new height that they only just had discovered. 

“Uhuh,” Steve murmurs. He swallows thickly. His head feels all light and spongy, he can’t properly think and he feels disoriented. “More than okay.” He adds with a wide, wide smile as his brain goes ballistic and sends out all those hormones that make him the happiest person on the planet. 

“Look at this,” Bucky murmurs and begins to rock his hips again, slowly. “Look at the mess you made, that’s all you, you should be proud of yourself.” Bucky presses a kiss to Steve’s shoulder, making him break out out in goosebumps again. Steve lets out a little laugh, surprised by how drunk he sounds at it. Yet, he feels proud, just as he feels proud of Bucky who made him feel that good. 

“You think you’ve got another few in you, gorgeous?” Bucky muses against his skin. Steve feels himself gain control back of his limbs. A grin spreads his over his features again and he nods. “Good, down.” Bucky tells him and lets go of Steve, who leans forward again and plants both of his hands on the bed again. Bucky pulls back and away, out of Steve who feels empty all of a sudden at it. 

“No,” Steve whines at that, feels Bucky’s gentle touch on his side and rolls him over. Steve goes willingly of course. Why wouldn’t he? He rolls onto his back and grins up to Bucky, scooting a little bit further up on the bed. “You look hot, with that.” Steve admires, looking at Bucky and biting down on his lower lip. It’s a surprisingly good look, to have Bucky wearing the sheath like that, the new tattoos on his chest and shoulders. The piercings, the hair that is now getting all ruffled up. “Really, really hot.” 

“All for you doll.” Bucky grips hold of Steve’s thighs and pulls him closer, settling in between them. Steve’s already getting harder again. He feels Bucky’s cock press against him again and he arches his hips, just a little. Bucky pushes back into him with a moan, and he slides in with ease, filling Steve up in that wonderful way again. Steve closes his eyes and tilts his head back, moaning as Bucky strokes up his abdomen. 

“You’re never getting to take that thing off,” Steve murmurs, hooks his legs around Bucky’s waist and instantly moans the moment that Bucky starts to thrust again. Usually after an orgasm like that he’d be too sensitive to continue, but now all he wants is more. Greedy for that same sensation again and to feel that good again. 

Bucky leans in for a moment and kisses Steve senseless. Steve surrenders, of course he does. He rocks his hips along with Bucky and moans a little again. Then Bucky tears himself away, stretches up and just thrusts full on into him. Steve gasps and feels his muscles tense up, feels how his legs pull Bucky closer to get more of that sensation. He reaches above his head and grabs hold of the sheets again, needing something to hold on to as the pleasure overwhelms him once more. 

“You are so gorgeous.” Bucky praises him, strokes a hand down Steve’s thigh and then scratches his way up again. Stinging Steve and leaving red marks over his skin. “So, so gorgeous like this, look at you.” 

Steve preens, only for a second when a moan escapes him again. He looks back to his husband, sees how his chest and cheeks flush into a pink. Bucky looks gorgeous as well, it does something funny to Steve’s stomach when he sees him like this. Something so wonderful and he loves him, so so much. 

“Put your leg up,” Bucky orders and before Steve has the chance to obey Bucky slides his arm under Steve’s knee and shifts his leg. The back of his thigh rests against Bucky’s chest, changing the angle. Which Bucky then changes again when he leans in over him a little. Steve gasps at the brand new sensation that Bucky makes him feel. 

“Ohhh that feels good,” Steve tells him. His eyes flutter closed again, he grabs hold of Bucky’s thigh and holds onto it. Bucky thrusts in him with quick, hurried movements. Bucky is trying to make him feel just as good as he is trying to chase after his own orgasm. Luckily for Steve it feels great, and before he knows it he feels that same blissful sensation spread through his body again. Steve makes a stifled noise as he curls his toes. Bucky turns his head and kisses Steve’s calf.

“Right there?” Bucky asks him out of breath. Steve bites down on his hand to stop himself from getting too loud. He doesn’t want the neighbours to know just how good that his husband can fuck him. He nods, making another stifled noise and Bucky keeps it up. 

Before long Steve’s gasping and writhing, feeling all of his body tense up as Bucky thrusts into him again and again and he realises, like this he could come again. He could come dry, because his body isn’t ready to come otherwise again. Bucky makes a noise, his thrusts a little bit sharper as he too is getting closer. Steve gasps for breath. 

“Together?” He manages to ask in between a gasp. Bucky leans in and Steve thanks the gods out there that he’s flexible. His leg remains pinned in between them and Bucky kisses him again. Angle so wonderful, deep and close and so so thick. Steve slides his hand back in Bucky’s hair and holds on, tearing the bun a bit more open with the gesture. Steve tightens his other leg around Bucky’s waist more and trembles from the pleasure. The dull pressure grows more and more and before Steve knows it, he comes dry. A jolt goes through his body and he breaks their kiss for a loud, shaky moan. 

Bucky thrusts two more times before he comes, still while Steve is enjoying his own orgasm. He groans deeply and hides away at the curve of Steve’s neck, shoulders shaking and straining with effort until he finally goes limp and lays down on top of Steve. 

Now their position strains his hip a little, but Steve doesn’t comment about that. He rides out his orgasm, his lasting longer than Bucky’s own before he relaxes again. And so he comes to enjoy the heavy weight of his husband on top of him again. “I’ve got news for you,” Steve whispers and presses a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. He knows his husband, and he knows the ways that his weight feels on top of him. So Steve knows that the weight he feels now, is Bucky done and spent. 

“Mm?” Bucky hums sleepily. Already halfway dozing on top of him like that. Steve can’t blame him, he likes to think of himself as the most comfortable pillow possible for Bucky. Bucky himself had once praised him for it. So naturally Steve had remembered. 

“I could do for one more.” Steve nips at Bucky’s shoulder, grinning a little to himself. Bucky laughs a little and shifts, just enough so he can look down to Steve and stroke his cheek. “Just one?” He asks, gently rocking his hips against Bucky again to get a little bit more stimulation from it. “Please? I could ride you? You don’t even have to do anything. You can just… enjoy the show. You okay with that? Not to sensitive?” Steve checks hopefully and bites down on his lower lip, looking up to his husband. 

Bucky pretends to think about it. Then kisses Steve again. “Alright.” Bucky smiles down to him and brushes the tips of his fingers over Steve’s cheek. “You can ride me, I’ll watch you enjoy yourself.” He mumbles in between the kisses and shifts a little. Steve begins to grin. Bucky pulls out of him and shifts away, giving Steve the space to move away and for Bucky to lay down again. He flops down beside Steve, who just rolls over him, straddles him and straightens up. Feeling the sheath against his ass again. “You’re gonna sleep like a rock tonight.” 

“I always sleep like a rock when you’re finished with me.” Steve lifts his hips up again and reaches behind himself, keeping Bucky steady as he lowers himself again. Steve lets out a little moan, marvels at how easy Bucky slides into him, when it even had hurt a little earlier. Not anymore. He settles himself on top of Bucky, placing his hands on Bucky’s chest. On the sun and on the moon that he got tattooed on his pecs, in such fine, fine wonderful details. 

Bucky places one hand on Steve’s thigh, and the other on top of one of his hands. He’s smiling, nipping a little on his lower lip and gives Steve a nod to encourage him. “Go on, make yourself feel good, doll.” 

Steve grins down to him, unable of containing himself and starts to roll his hips a little in slow experimenting movements. Steve makes some noises, murmuring to himself and closing his eyes. Bucky strokes his thigh, squeezing the muscles a little. “You want me to touch you? Or you want to finish handsfree?” 

“Handsfree,” Steve manages to murmur to him, picking up the pace a little as he finds a rhythm that he enjoys. That makes him feel Bucky to his full extent. Still sensitive from the previous two orgasms it doesn’t take Steve long to get worked up again Before long he’s gasping and moaning. He leaves a trail of precum over Bucky’s stomach as he moves, and Bucky keeps looking up to him with so much adoration. 

“Go on doll, feel good, enjoy yourself, make yourself feel good.” Bucky encourages him, praising and touching him in that wonderful way of his. 

“Uhuh.” Steve lets out a little whine at that. Biting down on his lip as the orgasm comes closer and closer again. The angle that he found with the movement of his hips brushes by that spot again and makes him feel so wonderful again. It leaves him wondering if they find it easier now with that toy because it’s so much thicker. But Steve doesn’t think to much about it. He can’t bring himself to think at that moment. 

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Steve whimpers a little as the pleasure warms him again. It builds, slowly this time as he’s in charge of the pace. The more he goes on the less he feels Bucky’s touches, his praise gets mulled out. Steve isn’t thinking, he’s not listening, part of him isn’t even sure that he’s breathing as the pleasure builds more and more and makes him feel so amazingly good, like he could burst with it. 

It lives it’s own life, the pleasure. Twisting and turning inside of him and taking control over Steve’s body. For moments at a time it feels like Steve’s about to come, but he never does. Then the pleasure gets better and stronger and he thinks again that he’ll come. It goes on for what feels like forever until Steve finally comes. 

Steve lets out a shout as all his muscles tense again, one leg jerks quickly, causing a sharp dash of pain to go through his thigh. He comes all over Bucky’s stomach and chest and feels so full, so wonderful until all of a sudden it is to much for him. Every touch still feels amazing, Bucky still feels amazing inside of him but it also hurts in its intensity. Steve’s not entirely sure how, but he moves off Bucky because it’s just too much at that moment. 

“Mango, mango,” Steve blurts out and raises a hand before Bucky has a chance to reach out and touch him. He’s not sure he could handle that right now. He goes weak on the bed beside him, feeling how Bucky shifts beside him but doesn’t reach out. Steve rides out his orgasm in what feels like forever, or maybe it’s just a minute. He’s not entirely sure, his brain feels to fucked for that. “Oh fuck.” He breathes out when the best part passes and he feels himself slowly come back to earth. 

“You okay there?” Bucky asks, he doesn’t sound too concerned. “Can I touch you?” He asks for good measure, wanting Steve’s consent before he goes any further. 

“Uhuh.” Steve nods a little and brushes a hand through his hair. He feels all kinds of dazed, but good enough for that. Bucky reaches and touches Steve’s arm. “That was.” He swallows. “That was good, like, real good.” Bucky laughs at that. 

“I can tell, I don’t think you ever got this worked up before.” Bucky muses and shifts of the bed, he comes in a little and kisses Steve’s cheek. “Bet you’ll need me to clean you up now don’t you?” 

“Uhuh,” Steve replies, opens his eyes again and gives his husband a smile. He must look drunk. He feels drunk. “I think I stretched my thigh,” Steve says before bursting out in a fit of giggles. Bucky snorts and shakes his head. 

“I think so too, can you get up, you think?” Bucky asks and slides of the bed with ease. 

“In like, a minute.” Steve waves him off, knowing full and well that his legs are going to tremble underneath him and he’s going to be unable to stand for a good give minutes. If, the pain in his thigh subsides. “I think, I really did stretch my thigh Buck.” 

“Really?” Bucky asks surprised, but does sound a little bit pleased with himself. 

“Yeah,” Steve giggles again, he doesn’t mind If something it’s a real good reminder of this evening. “Hey Buck?” 

Bucky hums. 

“You’re never taking that thing off again.” 


End file.
